


Dont threaten me with a good time

by BlueFlameBird



Series: jaytim valentines week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Handcuffs, JayTim Week, M/M, nosy friends, uh, valentines day edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: part one of the jaytim week valentines day thing. dick and roy get tired of seeing tim and jason pin from afar so they take things into their own hands, much to jason and tim's displeasure.yes i named this after a PATD song fight me





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts).



> this was literally last minute so its probably shit. oh well i tried

Jason was awakened by someone calling his name and a splitting headache. Letting out a deep groan, he blinked his eyes open, thankful just a bit that wherever they were it was dimly lit. After blinking away his blurry vision, Jason took in his surroundings, noting that the place looked like a safe house, not the usual abandoned warehouse gig. Tim was in front of him, knocked out as well, which means whoever got the jump on them must have really known what they were doing to be able to get them both.

They were both in civvies, he had met with Dick and Tim for a family outing. He remembers meeting at the manor before everything went blank.

Which left the question, where was Dick?

Jason made a move to feel himself for his knife and his guns, which he never left home without. But when he moved his hands, the handcuffs around his wrists rattled, dragging Tim’s hands with it.

Jason froze, swallowing harshly. Shit. He wouldn’t be able to check himself for weapons without putting Tim’s hands all over him. And while normally he didn’t care, it was different with Tim. The idea of Tim feeling him up brought heat to his cheeks.

After Jason had settled his rage down and tried to integrate back into the family, he started getting along with Tim. He discovered that the replacement wasn’t so bad, and he actually enjoyed his company. Somewhere along the way, those feelings grew from appreciation to wondering how Tim’s lips would feel against his own, or imagining Tim under him, panting his name when he had a hand wrapped around himself late at night. He imagined what it would be like to bury his nose in the crook of Tim’s neck and just inhale the small of cologne and sweat and everything that was Tim at the end of a long patrol.

Needless to say, he had more than a little crush on Tim.

Tim stirred, dragging Jason out of his mental panic as the older robin stared at him with an expression akin to a deer caught in headlights. Tim let out a soft groan, Jason swallowing back any reaction to it, before his eyes fluttered open. Tim blinked before those clever blue eyes pinned him to the spot and his face scrunched up adorably, like it did when Tim was trying to figure something out.

“We aren’t in a warehouse?”

Jason shook his head. Tim nodded, and Jason could practically see the gears turning in his head.

“Someone’s safehouse perhaps?” When Jason nodded again Tim sighed. “I have a headache. The last thing I remember is meeting with you and Dick to go out, but then nothing.”

“Same here.” Jason said carefully, swallowing back his awkwardness. “That leaves us the question, where’s Dick?”

“We have to find him, whoever took us could have taken him for interrogation first.” Tim spoke calmly.

“Actually,” both of them jerked as Dick’s voice sounded through the room, bringing their attention to the phone on the table not too far from them. “It was me who knocked you both out. With some help from Roy.”

“HEY JAYBIRD!” Roy called into the phone, and Jason cursed, feeling his anger rise.

“HARPER! What the hell is going on here?? Why am I handcuffed to Tim? What are you idiots doing? I swear to god when I get out of here I’m going to shoot you both!”

Tim, was much more calm, but the steel in his voice when he spoke made Jason shiver at would the third robin would probably do as revenge to the first. “Dick. Explain.”

“WELL!” It was Roy who started, “Jaybird has something to tell you! And until he tells you both of you are stuck there!”

Tim’s carefully concealed anger turned into curiosity, and those clever blue eyes fixed on Jason. Jason swallowed, trying to take the attention off himself.

“You guys know we can get out of this, right? Handcuffs were Robin lessons 101, especially with how much you got kidnapped, Dickie.”

“We stripped you two of everything and anything that could be used to get out of the cuffs. And they’re my cuffs from when I was a cop still so I might have had Roy make a few upgrades to make it take longer than it normally would.” Dick replied easily, and Jason could hear the smug smirk the asshole probably had on.

“We know you guys could probably still figure a way out but at least we bought some time. Of course this would be a lot _easier_ if Jay just spit it out.” Roy, the traitor, added.

“What’s so important that we have to be handcuffed together for you to tell me, Jay?” Tim asked, and Jason felt himself start to panic. Tim’s eyes had a small hint of hurt and Jason felt his insides tighten up with guilt. “I thought we were getting along? I thought you trusted me?”

“I do trust you,” the sentence just rambled out of him. Jason swallowed, attempting to get a hold on his nerves before taking a deep breath. “It’s _because_ I trust you and we were getting along that I didn’t want to tell you. The fact that Dick and Roy decided to take this to the extreme makes everything just that much worse.”

“Jason.” Tim cut in, voice stern but soft. “You’re rambling. Just tell me, I promise I won’t react badly.”

“YEAH JAY DO IT!” Roy cheered, only to be shushed by Dick, who ‘couldn’t hear the confession.’

Jason was going to kill those two when he got out of here.

If he didn’t die first.

Again.

“I like you Tim. Not like as in brother or friend but as in more. Hell I may even be in love with you, I don’t know. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way but-“

“Jason.” Tim cut in softly. He had a soft, almost shy smile, and it made Jason’s heart speed up with hope. “I like you too, more as a friend or brother. I was just trying to figure out if you felt the same way before I asked you out.”

“He obviously does,” Dick pipped up.

“So much it was painful to watch,” Roy added. Tim rolled his eyes before continuing.

“So, how about we go on a date like normal people instead of being handcuffed together?” However long Tim had been out of the cuffs, he chose that moment to break free with a soft clasp of the lock.

Jason swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Jason got out of his own side of the cuffs, rubbing his wrist.

“So, how do you want to kill Dick and Roy first?” Tim started, and Jason grinned, listening to Dick and Roy try to shout excuses and ways to get out of their impending doom.

“I dunno Timmers, use that big bird brain of yours, I’m sure you have some ideas.”


End file.
